Why America
by waterrain
Summary: America can't help himself from telling his thoughts, idea's, and so on to England. England truly does feel worried about America, but then again only America can annoy him so much without making England truly hate him and so on.
1. An Idea From Russia

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Why America**

**By Waterrain**

"England, I know what you are trying to do." America said firmly to England and his hands sternly on his hips while glaring at him coldly.

"What the bleeding hell are you talking about, America." England said in an annoyed and confused voice. His eyebrows were raised up high and he wondered what America was talking about now.

"You and Your British Pimps—" America said coldly, but then stopped for a moment to glare at England angrily.

"what the he—" England started to ask, but America rudely went on without caring about England's question at all.

"Are trying to seduce my innocent Citizens—" America said angrily and he poked England in the chest.

"Why would I want your Ci—" England started to ask angrily, but then America flipped him off and went on his merry little way.

"And my heroic self!" America finished with a shout and he frowned heavily at England.

"What are you talking about?" England asked in confusion and he was wondering if America was on some type of drug, but knew for America to be silly there was no need for any kind of drug. After all it was natural and England knew it all too well.

"That Bp is evil. It stands for British Pimps and their goal is scoring with my people." America said flatly and he raised his fist up into the air.

"You are a moro-" England started to state in a matter of fact kind of voice, but then America interrupted him again.

"No, No! It is true. I read it all from a reliable source the internet!" America said loudly and he looked at England with accusing eyes. "Plus it also said that England wanted America to beg for help. You shameless British jackass."

"Let me see that so called Website. You little Muppet." England said coldly and then America showed England the webpage.

"See!" America exclaimed loudly and looked at England who was trying to keep his cool, but failing.

"America, Your so called reliable source is from a webpage created by Russia!" England shouted and he really wanted to strangle America, but resisted the urge and tried to keep his hands from twitching.

"So, At least he has some ideas." America stated causally and he does enjoy making England upset for it is pretty fun.

"Insane and potentially suicidal." England managed to say calmly and he decided to ignore America's huge smile.

"Well, I think they are great ideas." America said gleefully and he smiled to himself for England was getting annoyed.

"You call using Nuclear Weapons on the oil spill a great idea!" England yelled angrily and he really wanted to put America out of his misery, but resisted the urge once again.

"You just want your precious oil." America said sadly, but inside he was laughing at England and having fun messing with him.

"I just do not want it to go to waste!" England shouted and his cheeks were growing red from anger.

"I still think the Nuclear Option is quicker and—" America started to say cheerfully, but then England shoved him onto the floor glaring down at him.

"It is crazy and suicidal." England said firmly and he show America's small smile.

"I want the oil spill stopped." America said carelessly and he decided to stay on the floor for a moment or so.

"Your Boss would not approve of the Nuking of the oil spill." England stated and he heard America whistling while having his blue eyes look up innocently.

"I have no comment." America said sulkily and his arms were crossed.

"Besides, Russia is more than likely trying to get you to nuke yourself." England said firmly and he was tempted to smack America, but held himself back although his hand did twitch slightly.

"Nope. Stop trying to turn me against Russia." America whined and he enjoyed annoying England seeing his reactions.

"I forgot that you have be more friendly with him." England said in a off hand manner and saw America pouting for a moment.

"It sucks, but there is no other choice. Russia has a twisted sense of humor." America replied honestly and he tilted his head slightly.

"Better you than me." England said calmly and he was tempted to laugh at America's misfortune.

"Soon you will have be friendlier with Russia." America said in a creepy voice and stared at England without blinking for a whole minute.

"Why the bloody hell would I have to—" England started to yell, but then America giggled loudly and pointed at himself.

"Heh because I have to be friendlier with Russia." America said innocently and his blue eyes were wide.

"Wha—" England started to say, but then stopped for a moment and it gave America a chance to say something.

"Because you're a copy cat." America stated cheerfully and he laughed at England for his face was turning a bright red.

"You—" England started to say, but then America coughed loudly.

"I'm just joking, England. Good luck with not having to become friendlier with Russia." America said in a ditzy voice to England and then giggled in a girlish way to annoy England.

"If I have to become friendlier with Russia I will know who to blame." England said coldly and he looked at America with stern eyes.

"Your Boss?" America asked innocently and he hide a smile by using his hand to cover it, but England knew America was smiling and trying to keep from laughing.

"No, You America for saying such things." England stated firmly and he hoped that America did not jinx him, but more than likely that idiot did.

"I'll try talking my Boss into nuking the oil spill and then it would be sealed up." America said cheerfully and he was now off the floor.

"You bloody idiot." England stated flatly and then he walked out of the room leaving America laughing loudly. Sometimes it is best to leave before doing something that you would regret later on and England rolled his eyes.

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters and Thank You.**


	2. CW2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**Please Review and Thank You. There shall be more Chapters.**

**Why America**

**By Waterrain**

"America, What the hell are you doing." England stated flatly and he frowned heavily when America carelessly flipped him off while smiling brightly. He wondered what America was writing and felt mildly concerned.

"I had an idea." America stated calmly and he closed his little Note Pad that had some doodles along with several idea's written down.

"Oh, god save America." England said to America and he truly did mean it for America does land himself in quite a bit of trouble.

"Heh, Thanks England." America replied calmly and then he smiled happily.

"You truly are a Muppet at times." England muttered bitterly and he figured that America heard him, but also knew America would more than likely not understand his usage of the word 'Muppet'.

"Wow, Cool I'm a Muppet. My favorite is the one that is blue and has a really long nose. I forgot his name." America said cheerful and he turned to look at England with a huge smile.

"I did not mean. Never mind." England said flatly and he sighed heavily to himself for America really does not understand what he really meant by Muppet.

"Hmm, I think it was Gonzo." America muttered to himself and he looked at England with wide eyes.

"You are getting off topic." England scolded America lightly and he hoped that now America would give him some answers instead of trying to distract him.

"I was thinking about having another cold war." America stated causally and he had his hands on his hips while looking at England intensely.

"You are insane." England stated bluntly and he wondered why America must cause quite a bit of trouble, but did not think on it too much.

"Well and Russia was thinking about it too." America said carelessly and he rolled his eyes at England.

"What the he—" England started to say angrily, but stopped when America sighed loudly.

",But our Bosses are against it." America stated in a sulky voice and he crossed his arms.

"Good." England said calmly and he sighed to himself when America stuck out his bottom lip in a pouty fashion.

"However I'm trying to come up with a plan on how to start it. Russia is working on his own little plan too, but mine will be way better." America said in a matter fact voice and then smiled when England glared at him.

"No, No. No cold wars, America. Just No and double No." England said firmly and he looked America sternly in the eyes.

"It would be so much fun just like the old days." America replied gleefully and he had his hand cupping his chin in thought while looking at England's furious face.

"Like hell." England stated coldly and he hoped that America was not serious about it.

"I mean there was a War World One and then a War World Two, but it was terrible." America stated in a sulkily tone and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Your point." England said flatly and looked at America with serious eyes.

"There should be a Cold War Two. Maybe you could join in, England." America replied happily and he grinned at England's face which turned a bright red.

"Hell No! I'm not going to get involved with that one! It is between you and Russia!" England yelled angrily and he poked America in the chest.

"Oh, well. I guess you really are getting up in your old age, England." America said causally and he enjoyed annoying the heck out of England.

"You—" England started to say, but then America giggled and he really wondered why on earth he even puts up with America.

"I'm just kidding. Man, You are so sensitive." America stated calmly and he watched as England gritted his teeth together.

"Shut up." England snapped angrily and he was resisting the urge of just straggling America.

"So, I'm thinking maybe I could throw Russia off so bad it would just naturally start." America said slowly and he watched as England raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"By doing what?" England managed to ask calmly and he wanted to know so that he could stop America before it even happened.

"Hmm, I'm still working on that one." America replied honestly and his eyebrows were scrunched together in thought. Maybe England could help him with coming up with an idea, but America knew he could not outright ask him for it seemed England was against the whole Cold War Two.

"What about being really really nice to him. It would throw him off and it would cause him to become par—" England started to say sarcastically, but then stopped when America stared at him in amazement and England mentally groaned for America has taken him seriously.

"England, You are a complete and utter genius!" America yelled out cheerfully and then gave England a kiss on the cheek.

"You—" England begun to say in confusion, but the America coughed loudly and then smiled brightly.

"Wish me luck on starting a Cold War Two!" America shouted out gleefully and he decided to start running before England decided to smack him.

"Wha—" England started to say, but then he was interrupted by that laughter.

"You can take responsibility if everything goes to hell since it was your brilliant idea!" America yelled out innocently and he was still running.

"America, Get your arse back here!" England shouted out angrily and he wanted to strangle America for taking his sarcasm as some kind of idea to use in that loony plan of starting a Cold War Two with Russia.

"Just try and catch me, England!" America called out happily as he ran away from England and his laughter got on England's last nerve. England kept on running and running after America, but it seemed like he was only a few steps behind him and America just kept on laughing.

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters and Thank You.**


	3. Do I look Fat

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**

**Warning America Teasing England and Cross Dressing. England's one sided feelings toward America.**

**Why America**

**By Waterrain**

"England does this mini skirt make me look fat?" America asked innocently as he walked out of his bedroom and into the living room. England spit out his Tea and he just stared in shock at America.

"Why the bleeding hell are you asking me?" England asked and he felt embarrassed for America since it appeared that America is not feeling any at all.

"Well, France is a perverted jackass." America said causally and his nose scrunched up at the memory. The memory of the France trying to flip up his mini skirt and attempting to feel him up along with being all around perverted.

"Uh huh." England managed to say calmly and he mentally planned to kill that annoying frog. He had a feeling that France tried to do something and deserved to be beaten to a bloody pulp. England mentally smirked to himself as he thought of ways to make France pay and beg for mercy, but like hell he would ever grant that perverted frog any kind of mercy.

"Japan just took photo's." America stated flatly and he rolled his blue eyes in annoyance.

"Okay." England said smoothly and he wondered what Japan was going to do with those photo's, but knew he was better off not knowing a thing.

"Germany just stared at me and he looked ready to have a heart attack." America said in a sulkily voice and he crossed his arms in a pouty fashion. England noticed that the dark blue mini skirt with tiny white stars all around was rising up and showing more of America's thigh. He made no comment to America and wondered why on earth America was cross dressing.

"Well, You must be wondering why I'm wearing a skirt. To be honest some of my Citizens have these fetishes or whatever at times, but not bold enough to express it. So I thought I could maybe set an example to them." America stated calmly and he looked at England with serious eyes. America had his arms raised up high and not even noticing that he was somewhat flashing England.

"America for the love of your country! Pull your skirt down a bit and be more modest! I can see your white panties and they are a bit frilly!" England shouted loudly and he was completely embarrassed by America's shamelessness. Along with the fact he could not help, but to stare at America's thighs and those white panties. England was ashamed of himself for thinking such perverted thoughts about America and he wished that America would not tease him, but of course he knew that America did not mean anything about it and only wanted to know if he was fat.

"Oh, come one. I have the same stuff you have." America said sulkily and he wondered why England was having a hissy fit over something so minor.

"I Do Not Care." England said slowly and he noticed that America's top was quite short too. It was a short sleeve and mid drift showing red shirt. He didn't notice it before due to the fact America's mini skirt was more obvious along with the white panties showing too.

"England, Am I fat?" America asked innocently as he looked at him with wide eyes and mentally laughing inside for England looked embarrassed.

"You are such a Muppet. Of course you are not fat." England snapped angrily at America and he glared at him for a moment. After all it made him upset that America saw himself as being fat and it annoyed England a lot. He could not stop from looking at America's body and found himself thinking it was Beautiful. England was tempted to slap himself and look away from America's body that was showing off a lot, but did not want to call attention to himself and he felt grateful that America does not pay that much attention.

"Heh, I know. Well sadly in this kind of outfit none of my mass supply of snacks could fit." America stated sadly and he pouted for a moment. England sighed heavily to himself and decided to leave for America can be incredibly tempting at times, but it was for the best to resist it.

"Bye." England said calmly and he turned to leave, but America grabbed him by the arm.

"I might starve, England. So you and I will be walking together out in the open. I will stuff your outfit with my snacks and it will work perfectly. I can show off my confidence at cross dressing and give some of my Citizens the courage that I hold at it. Plus I won't be hungry since you will be by my side with a massive supply of snacks." America said cheerfully and England rolled his eyes.

"Fine, America. However I will choose your outfit and no whining about it." England said firmly and he plans to make sure America's cross dressing outfit will not show off those thighs or hips or mid drift.

"Oh, but what about the one I'm wearing?" America asked calmly and he tilted his head slightly towards England.

"No. That is more of an indoor outfit." England stated calmly and he had no plans of letting America go outside with that skimpy outfit. Plus

"Okay, but what is the difference?" America asked in confusion and England sighed heavily to himself.

"Never mind. I will pick out the outfit." England replied smoothly and then he dragged America towards the closest. England picked out dark blue panties, a long crimson skirt, and a long sleeve black shirt along with black socks plus black combat boots. A perfect outfit that was suited for the purpose of dressing like a girl and covering America up. Less of a temption and more modest, but England knew it would not be enough and he would still blush at the sight of America.

"Now go and put that on." England said calmly and America pouted for a moment before heading to his bedroom to change into the outfit England had chosen out.

"Jeez, You are such a kill joy." America muttered in a sulky tone and then England firmly grabbed him by the arms.

"I just do not want you to make more of a fool out of yourself." England stated in a matter of fact tone and then they headed out of America's house. Of course America after tripping once decided to ask one of his Citizen's for a pair of scissors and then cut it where the skirt was to his mid thigh. England had looked away for a moment and no longer was America in the long skirt, but instead it was cut to his mid thigh.

"What the bloody hell, America." England said in disbelief, but really he should of known better since it is America after all.

"I don't want to trip again. I mean that skirt reached my boots and it was a pain in the ass." America said bluntly to England and he smiled brightly when England blushed.

"Well, Excuse me for making it where people did not think that you were a slut." England snapped angrily and America rolled his eyes.

"Well, I personally do not care expect about being able to walk." America stated simply and he grabbed England's arm tightly. Then he added quietly and England could hear the slight hurt in the tone. "I'm not a slut, England."

" America, I'm sor—" England started to say, but America dragged him along and they were inside a Mc Donald's.

"You pay for the food." America said cheerfully and England sighed lightly before silently agreeing. England had a feeling that the day will be long and America will make it very humiliating, but England figured as much since he had hurt America's feelings by subtly calling him a 'Slut' and knowing that America will not say it with words about how much it had hurt. Along with knowing that America does not want to hear 'I'm Sorry' or anything of that sort at all, but England couldn't stop from wanting to tell America that he is Sorry.

To America it was simply a day spending with his Best Friend England and it is not like he would ever tell him that at all. However England saw it differently, but he knew that America didn't view it as a date and to be honest only America could ever break his heart so throughly.

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters and Thank You.**


	4. Perfect Just Perfect

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**Please Review and Thank You. Please let me know what you think of the chapter's and so on Thank You. Anyway hopefully America and England are not too OOC.**

**There will be more chapters.**

**Why America**

**By Waterrain**

"England, I was thinking about the TV Series." America commented causally and he looked at England with calm blue eyes.

"Which ones?" England asked flatly and then covered up a yawn.

"Like Hell's Kitchen and American Idol." America replied smoothly and he yawned loudly.

"And." England stated and his right eyebrow was raised in a mocking manner.

"Well, It shows British people as jackasses with a twisted sense of humor and—" America started to say, but broke off when England smiled.

"Perfect just Perfect." England said calmly and he was smiling slightly.

"What?" America asked in confusion and he a little worried about England.

"It means that there will be less American tourists." England replied in a matter fact voice and he smiled at the frowning America.

"Nope, Sorry it means more since some of my Citizen's are curious about if they are all like that to be honest." America said cheerfully and England gapped at him for a moment.

"Bloody hell are they Masochist?" England asked in disbelief and he is sometimes worried about America.

"Yep and a bit Sadist. It varies from person to person." America commented carelessly and then he shrugged his shoulders in an offhand kind of manner.

"Figures." England muttered to himself and he knew that America was ignoring him a little bit.

"Some like to copy the British people on the TV." America stated calmly and then smiled in amusement at England's expression.

"Oh, but of course." England said to him in a voice full of sarcasm and rolled his eyes at America in annoyance.

"So in reality you are making yourself look horrible, but also making my Citizens want to visit even more." America said slowly to England and then grinned gleefully at his slightly shocked expression.

"America your people are quite messed up." England stated bluntly and America just smiled bright at him.

"You are just jealous of my heroic and interesting Citizen's." America said firmly and his hands were on his hands. He glared slightly at England and America was a little protective over his Citizens at times.

"No just No." England repiled calmly and he frowned at America.

"Have you even watched Hell's Kitchen UK?" America asked in a curious voice and he blinked slightly at England.

"I know where you are going with it, America. Just shut up." England snapped angrily at him and he knew somewhat of what America was going to say.

"No, It is really dull and the host person talking bored him to tears. To tears, England and it was just into half on the episode. Really it ought to be a crime to be that dull." America complained to him and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"I have no comment." England stated flatly and he really should ignore America, but it is rather difficult and then there is also a fact that America hated to be ignored it makes him even worse.

"It is kind of tacky showing the person and not having just the voice. " America whined slightly and he smiled in amusement at England's bright red face. It is a lot of funny making England angry and seeing that expression.

"You should be one to talk about tacky!" England yelled out loudly and he glared at America who seemed to be unfazed.

"Maybe some of your Citizen's thought the host dude was hot and talk about tasteless. I just don't see it. Say, England is this a new way to have people die? A horrible and painful death by an incredibly dull host that has no good looks at all to save anyone." America said in a carelessly manner and he noticed that England was biting his own lip.

"Shut Up." England stated firmly and he tried not to yell. His lip was starting to hurt and more than likely it was bleeding, but it did not matter at the moment.

"Maybe I should force Russia to watch it." America said thoughtfully and he had his head tilted slightly.

"No." England said to America sternly, but it was uselessly for when has America ever really listened to him.

"I would hide away, but make sure Russia could not escape from watching." America went on happily and completely ignoring England's words of 'No'.

"America—" England started to say, but then America grabbed him by the arm and it threw him off.

"England, This show is a marvelous and useful weapon." America stated in a serious voice and then smiled as he thought of what Russia's reaction would be to Hell's Kitchen UK.

"You—" England started to say, but then America shoved him slightly and walked away quickly.

"Bye, England. I'm going to find Russia and make him watch your tacky show that causes people to die in boredom! It might work on Nations, but I'm testing it out on Russia!" America yelled out calmly and he decided to have a head start.

"Your version is over the top and filled to the brim with drama!" England yelled angrily and why must America be so annoying by thinking that it is some kind of weapon.

"At least it is not completely dull and boring as hell!" America shouted loudly and he was still ahead of him. England was chasing after America and he was getting somewhat closer, but it did not seem like it.

"Your show is based off of mine!" England shouted and he wondered where on earth he went wrong with America, but that thought would be for another day or night.

"That goes to show the original is not always the best! Mine is way cooler than yours, England." America yelled out causally and he knew that England was gritting his teeth.

"When I get my hands on you—" England started to shout out angrily, but broke off when America laughed loudly and then stopped for a moment.

"You can't catch up to me, England." America said innocently and went back to running away from England. It was fun at least to America and he wanted England to unwind at least for a little bit.

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters and Thank You. I do not own Hell's Kitchen USA or UK and I do not own American Idol.**


	5. Worth Your Wild

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**

**Warning One Sided Feelings Of England Towards America and England having dirty thoughts about him.**

**Why America**

**By Waterrain**

"Crumpets are awful, England." America complained to England and he pouted slightly.

"What do you expect when they were frozen for about a few bloody months. You Muppet." England said in annoyed voice and then added. "You should have made them as soon as I gave them to you."

"Well, I forgot about them." America replied flatly and England wanted to smack him, but just sighed heavily to himself and forgave him for being such an idiot.

"You—" England started to say, but then America coughed loudly and went on with talking.

"I thought they would still be good and—" America said in a ditzy voice, but then broke off when England gave him a slight shove.

"There was bloody ice on them—" England snapped angrily and America ignored him.

"It turns out they are just soggy and disgusting." America said carelessly and he shrugged his shoulders in a hopeless manner ignoring England's glaring.

"Why did you not ask me—" England started to lecture him, but he stopped when America whistled in an annoying manner.

",But I wanted to do it on my own and—" America whined and he knew it would get onto England's nerves, but did not finish for England glared at him harshly.

"See how well that worked out for you and—" England said in a holy than thou manner and America pushed him slightly.

"I guess only bitter and resentful jackas—"

"Shut up." England stated firmly, but he was ignored by America.

"Jackasses can make them. I just love sushi." America went on as if England had not even said a word and then he smiled brightly at him.

"That does it I'm leaving." England said in a tired voice and he was very much so annoyed with America.

'America better be glad I have a soft spot for him.' England mentally thought to himself and he shook off his other inner thought which was 'I really want to shut him up and make him submit to me. I want him under me and he is such a damn tease.'

"You just got here, Eng—" America said in a confused tone and he broke off when England sighed heavily.

"I already have a headache." England replied simply and he wanted to leave before doing something regrettable whether it be bring America to an inch from death or having his perverted way with him. Either way not an option and best to leave before anything occurs.

"I'll make it worth your wild, England." America said lightly and he knew that England secretly loved American Food or so he thought at least. However England's mind was in the gutter and he thought of various dirty things which did not even cross America's mind at all. For example a bent over America and needless to say England's thoughts went downhill from there becoming more perverted along with being more vivid. England's cheeks were turning red and America just looked at him in confusion for why would England be blushing so bad from being able to eat hamburgers.

"Wha-" England stuttered, but then he stopped when America just looked at him in confusion.

"I will show you how to make good and proper food which are hamburgers! I'll even share my marvelous and heroic hamburgers with you!" America shouted out in boastful manner and he was doing some hand motions just in case England did not understand his words.

"I should have known." England muttered and he felt ashamed for having such thoughts about America.

"Huh, What did you think I was talking about?" America asked in confusion and his head was slightly tilted towards England.

"Never mind, America. Just never mind and forget about it. Make your bloody hamburgers." England replied and then he sighed heavily to himself. There really is no escape from America at times and England closed his eyes for a moment counting to ten. America hummed happily as he made the burgers and England couldn't keep himself from looking at America's tight looking arse.

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters and Thank You. **


	6. Maple Gloves

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

"England, I was thinking about what if Canada and Mexico joined the union." America said loudly as he walked through the door and then closed it gently.

"What the hell are you thinking." England said firmly and then he noticed that America had a bruise on his right cheek.

"Well Canada was against it. He punched me across the face while wearing maple gloves and then said in a low voice as to why it was a non too smart idea. It went on for hours and hours. Jeez, Canada must have been in a bad mood." America muttered sulkily and he winced slightly when England touched his right cheek that had a bruise.

"He does dislike being mistaken for you. Just like how his citizens dislike being mistaken as Americans." England stated flatly and he had forgotten that Canada could pack a punch when needed.

"Mexico was a bit iffy and I walked away unharmed." America commented lightly and England rolled his eyes.

"Do you still want Canada to join the union?" England asked calmly and he prepared himself for America's answer.

"Yep." America replied cheerfully and he had a fist up in the air.

"Even though he can make you cry." England commented smoothly and he watched as America's cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"Shut Up, England." America muttered sulkily and then he walked out leaving England alone.

"Works every time." England said to himself and then he picked out a book to read for now it was quiet.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. You must have took a pill

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

America slammed open the bathroom door and England wanted to strangled him for he was in the middle of a bath. A rather soothing and relaxing one with sweet smelling salts.

"What the bloody hell do you want America?" England snapped angrily and he was annoyed at being interrupted during his bubble bath time. America rolled his eyes and then looked at England with serious eyes.

"Is the special relationship over?" America asked calmly and he noticed that England's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.

"America, It is not over." England stated flatly and he was shocked when America picked him up out of the bath tub.

"Cool, I knew Russia was lying." America cheerfully said and not really caring he was hugging a naked not to mention wet England. He did not notice that England's cheeks were turning red or the fact that England was starting to have trouble getting air.

"Hey, England. Why are you turning purple?" America asked calmly and then he dropped England onto the bathroom tiles.

"Bloody hell! Are you trying to kill me!" England managed to yell angrily and he coughed.

"Do you need mouth to mouth?" America asked lightly and he watched as England's face went red.

"No you idiot that is-" England started to say, but then America laughed loudly and pointed at him.

"Heh, I was just joking. As if I would ever save you." America commented happily and he enjoys making England angry.

"America, You-" England said angrily and he was once again cut off.

"Just kidding. I'm a hero and saving others is my job." America stated calmly and then added. "Wow, I thought your thing was smaller."

"Shut the hell up and get out." England said calmly and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. He did not even bother getting up from the tiles and then noticed that America was bluntly staring at his lower regions.

"Did you use some kind of pill?" America asked curious and he was now on the ground staring in wonder. England's cheeks were red and he was about to cover up his length, but then America's hand went between his legs cupping England's manhood and felt it up slightly.

"Hmm, It feels soft and squishy like ice cream." America commented cheerfully and he blinked for England was not yelling, but instead was quiet. "England are you there? America to England. Do you read me?"

England bit his lip and he did not say a word for a moan might slip out since America was touching him in such an personal manner. America rolled his eyes and wondered why it was so quiet, but then sighed heavily to himself and he felt a bit odd touching England. However America ignored that feeling and noticed that England's thing was no longer soft.

"Hey, England. Your thingy is hard and I think you took a pill. Since there is no way you are bigger than me. Despite the fact you have a Big Ben." America stated bluntly and he moved his hand away, but he pitched the tip and laughed loudly. England's cheeks were red and his heart was racing, but most of all his length was simply throbbing and America is a complete tease.

"Get out." England managed to say and he watched as America carelessly shrugged his shoulder.

"Alright, Jeez you are in such a bad mood." America commented lightly and then added. "I'll be back tomorrow and remember if it lasts for several hours it is a bad thing not to mention you have to go see the Doctor."

England watched as America walked out and then closed the bathroom door. He listened as America walked out of the house and it was easy to tell for America was not quiet in those foot steps.

"Bloody tease." England muttered bitterly and he took care of his throbbing problem while picturing America was doing it instead of himself.

'I do not take or need pills in order to get hard or anything of that sort.' England thought to himself and he decided to drain the tub. He walked into the shower and decided to have a nice cold shower.

"America is going to be the death of me." England said to himself and his cheeks flushed when he remembered America's touch. "Damn idiot has no idea."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Not Telling

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

"England, Why are you ignoring me?" America asked cheerfully and he blinked his eyes.

"I'm annoyed with you, America. You are insensitive and I happen to not like having my lower regions touched." England stated firmly, his eyes were narrowed, and arms crossed.

"Aww, You are still upset about what had happened last week." America said causally and he tilted his head towards the green eyed Nation. "I'll let you touch mine if it will make you feel better, England."

"No, I shall not touch your lower regions just because you touched mine." England commented calmly and rolled his eyes. "Who would want to touch your lower area? Besides France of course for he is rather perverted and so on."

'Of course I want to touch America, but no. I refuse to do such a thing just because he wants to make it up to me.' England briefly thought and he noticed that America was quiet, but after a minute there was a bright smile on his lips.

"Jeez, England. You forgot to take a nap or something." America said happily, he had an arm around England's hips, and grinned at him. "You really are in a bad mood. Who wouldn't want me? I'm America and I happen to be a sexy hero. Sadly, I don't want just anyone or anything like that England. So a lot of hearts are getting broken, but I'm sure they will get over it."

"Do you want anyone? If so who do you want, America?" England asked quietly and he really wanted to know, but figured that the blue eyed Nation will not tell him.

"Heh, It's a secret. So I'm not telling." America told him calmly and his cheeks were slightly pink. "The time is just not right for anyone to know at all. It's got to be special and all that stuff. Sorry, but I can't tell you or anyone else."

'I didn't know know until after I touched England's vitual regions.' America thought to himself, he forced away a blush, and shook his head. 'No way am I telling England. He might yell or hate me. Nope not going to risk getting rejected.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
